


makemake oe

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is on his second cup of coffee by the time Steve rolls out of bed.  His partner pads out into the kitchen, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair is deliciously disheveled and sleep lingers in his eyes.  Steve yawns and stretches; skin pulling taut over hard muscle makes Detective Danny Williams almost drop his mug – key word being almost. (Or, the one where Steve wakes up with an attitude and Danny tries to figure out why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	makemake oe

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this ship before. I just wanted to try a little something :3

Danny is on his second cup of coffee by the time Steve rolls out of bed.  His partner pads out into the kitchen, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. His hair is deliciously disheveled and sleep lingers in his eyes.  Steve yawns and stretches; skin pulling taut over hard muscle makes Detective Danny Williams almost drop his mug – key word being _almost_. He purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow.

“Good morning to you too,” Danny quips eventually.

Steve yawns again and scrubs a hand across his face.  “Morning,” he mumbles before opening the fridge. 

Danny finds himself studying the little curls that gather at the nape of Steve’s neck.  It makes him a little nauseous, the thought of running his fingers through Steve’s hair, and yet, he wants to do it so badly.  Danny scratches absently at his chin, and pushes all of his feelings into the pit of his stomach, where they flit around like little butterfly wings.  He doesn’t understand how Steve can give him butterflies even when he’s barely doing anything. He stares at Steve’s waist, at the way the boxers rest so easily on his hips.  The muscles on his back ripple as he reaches up to open the cupboard to search for a mug. 

“Sugar is over here, babe,” Danny says, knowing just how sweet Steve likes his coffee.  Danny usually takes a teaspoon at best, but the amount of sugar Steve puts in his coffee is a little disgusting, and surprising for a health nut.

Steve mumbles something below his breath, which sounds a lot like _thank you_ , before turning around. 

Danny frowns.  Steve is usually the one who is a ray of friggin sunshine in the morning, not the other way around.  It’s only been a month since Danny has officially moved into Steve’s house, living in the guest room and splitting the rent and bills. He wonders if perhaps Steve is regretting his decision to let him stay.  Maybe he misses his space.  Danny thinks back to his crappy little apartment and he doesn’t miss it one bit. Here he has an actual bed, a working shower, and a fridge that actually keeps things cold.  But if Steve was no longer comfortable living with him, well, he would leave.  He watches as Steve sits across from him, staring down into his coffee cup. 

“You alright babe?”

Steve doesn’t respond but after a few beats he glances up at Danny and flashes him the thinnest smile he’s ever seen. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Danny blinks at the cold response. He catches the little clench of Steve’s jaw before he takes a sip of his coffee.  Danny shakes his head.  “Uh-uh, not good.  Steven, what’s going on?”

“I’m not in the mood for an interrogation, Danny,” Steve snaps. 

“This is not an interrogation, I’m simply asking you if you’re okay.”

“And I said I was fine. Why the hell do you have to keep harping on everything?  Don’t you know how to drop it?”

Danny is taken aback. “Woah, excuse me? I’m harping on everything?  What, a man can’t ask his roommate if he’s feeling okay? Also, I know you’re not feeling okay, so, don’t bullshit me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk about it, Danny,” Steve says quietly.  He takes another sip of his coffee before getting up and walking over to the door.

“Don’t you walk out of this kitchen, McGarrett,” Danny warns. 

Steve shoots him a dirty look before walking out of the room. 

Danny remains sitting at the table for a few moments, processing what had just happened. Steve’s coffee cup sits across from him, mocking him.  All that milk and sugar and still, Steve was angry and bitter about something, something that he refused to tell Danny.  Something must have happened.  Heart pounding in his chest, Danny picks up Steve’s coffee cup and leaves the kitchen.

He doesn’t see Steve in the living room and he knows he wouldn’t go back into this bedroom, even though he was acting like a God damned teenager, so he figures he would find him outside.

He finds him sitting on one of the wooden chairs out front by the water. 

“Your coffee is getting cold,” Danny says as he hands him the mug. 

Steve looks up at him, a pained expression on his face, but he takes the mug anyway. 

Danny sits quietly next to him, staring out at the water, not saying a word.  The silence wraps itself around them, and for a while, both of them are okay with sitting together, listening to the birds in the trees and the waves lapping gently at their feet. 

“You ready to tell me what’s going on?” Danny asks quietly. 

Steve doesn’t say anything; rather, he digs a toe in the sand and keeps his mouth shut.

Danny sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, I’m gonna have to guess. I’m guessing you don’t want me here anymore.  You need your space, and I respect that.”

Steve looks over at him, panicked. “What? No, no, Danny, I don’t want you to go, I…I love having you here.”

“Then why the constipation face, huh? You know I care about you, I just wanna make sure you’re alright,” he says with a little smile. 

“I know, Danno.  It’s just…I can’t talk to you about everything.”

“You walked into the bathroom the other day while I was taking a shit.  I think I’ll be able to handle whatever you have say, Steven,” Danny says with a little grin.

Steve laughs, his first real laugh of the morning and Danny swears the sun is shining a little brighter. Danny reaches out and touches Steve’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. 

“Talk to me,” Danny says. His hand stays on Steve’s shoulder.

The look Steve gives him makes his heart jump into his throat. 

“Danny I…”

“Steve…”

Steve licks his lips and sighs. “Last night.  You…this is stupid, I can’t do this,” he says. He pulls himself to a standing position and begins to walk away.

“Steve, come on, babe, talk to me,” Danny says. He gets up and grabs on to Steve’s wrist, pulling him back. 

Steve turns around and for a moment, neither of them know what to say.  

“Damnit, Danny, I want you. I want you and I can’t have you.  There, I said it,” Steve blurts out angrily.

Danny’s fingers curl tightly around Steve’s wrist.  “What?”

“Your date how was it?” Steve asks.

Danny squints at him and then he shakes his head.  “That’s what this is about? You’re mad because I went on a date last night?” he asks incredulously.

“I told you it was stupid. I feel stupid. I feel like a thirteen year old.”

Danny laughs and pulls Steve close. “You idiot.  You giant idiot.  You know for a SEAL you’re not too bright.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Danny?”

“You, Steven.  You thinking that…thinking that you can’t have me. It’s impossible.”

Hurt flashes across Steve’s face. “See…that’s exactly what I was talking about.”

“Don’t you see, summer squash for brains? You _already_ have me,” Danny says softly. 

Steve blinks and it’s stupidly adorable and all Danny can think about is kissing him but he’s too short so he pulls Steve closer. 

“What do you mean I already have you?” Steve asks almost breathlessly.  He’s staring at Danny in that strange way he usually does, a mixture of wonder and amazement, possibly wondering how something so perfect just appeared in his life, a blessing. 

Danny’s cheeks flush and he glances over at the water.  “I mean that I think about you all the time, I think about the stupid curls at your neck and I think about kissing you and—”

Steve cuts him off with a kiss, finally breaking the invisible caution tape that has been hanging around their relationship for years.  Steve reaches up to cup Danny’s face in his hands, gently brushing his cheeks with his thumbs, delighting in the way Danny is melting into him. 

Danny moans softly and reaches out to place his hands on Steve’s hips, steadying them both.  His skin is warm beneath his fingers and he smiles.

Reluctant to break the kiss, they eventually end it and stare at each other for a few moments, hearts racing, until they both break out into laughter and soft smiles. 

“Jesus, Danno, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Steve murmurs. 

Danny is still unable to speak, still shocked. He can feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest and the butterflies are still dancing in his stomach, but he can feel other things too.  He can feel Steve’s hands on his waist, he can taste Steve on his lips, and he can feel the solidity of Steve’s frame, pressed up against him. Danny finally looks up at Steve and grins.  “We’re not gonna get much done today, are we?” he asks.

Steve laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t think so, Danno,” he says with a smile.  He leans in for another kiss and sighs happily.

Danny smiles and kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, thought and comments are appreciated!


End file.
